The Cold is Something Beautiful
by ejlittler
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya x Reader. You're a new officer and you start liking your new captain.. The cold Toshiro Hitsugaya. Rated T for a bit of violence in a later chapter.


**The Cold is Something Beautiful**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: So, the voices told me to write something so I don't get in trouble... So Um.. Go on Hitsugaya!**

 **Hitsugaya: *sigh* You're as bad as Matsumoto...**

 **Me: Excuse you?!**

 **Hitsugaya: I meant... sorry..**

 **Me: Meanie**

 **Hitsugaya: Fine! Sorry! She doesn't own Bleach or me or anything else really...! If she did I'd be Lyon's twin brother.. and I'd have Gray as a brother too...** **slanty eyes...**

 **Gray: scuse' you?!**

 **Me: ? Ok? Well onto the story!**

 **Gray: wait a sec!**

 **Me: We're done here! Please Review!**

* * *

 **(F/N) First name (L/N) Last name**

* * *

Reader POV

You woke up to the ringing of a alarm clock. You had gotten the alarm clock from your friend Ichigo as a Birthday present. You shut it off and starting getting ready for your first day in Squad 10. Of course you were the 20th seat but, you figured that change soon enough. You were a child prodigy of the academy, not unlike your new captain. Despite being younger than most people you were also more powerful. Not that you looked young. Despite being only 13 in human years you looked like a 16 year old. You pulled on the top layer of your uniform and then grabbed your Zanpakuto and started walking to the captains office. He was supposed to give you your first assignment. You had heard stories about your new captain lately. Everyone said he seemed emotionless and cold. (Though that is expected considering his bankai..) You really hoped he wasn't as mean as people had said either. You finally reached the door. You sucked in a breath. You hoped he didn't hate you.. You knocked.

Toshiro Hitsugaya POV

 _You know it wasn't easy being younger than everyone else. Everyone under estimated him. It was hard enough working up to captain. Now he had to work twice as hard as other captain to prove he was up to it. He did more paperwork than most captains and had to do extra work because his lieutenant was lazy. He worked hard at everything and was tired of it. He didn't even have enough time to have friends... Not that he wanted friends that badly. He wanted someone as intelligent as him as friends. he did't have time for stupid people._ He thought all of this sitting in his office. He sighed. _Stupid.. he thought._ Then he went back to paperwork. And then he realized he needed to clean up his office. Matsumoto had a party last night... He sighed once more. And there was a knock at the door. His eyes widened. He forgot that he had a new officer! He composed himself. "Come in." The door opened and in walked a girl. Her eyes widened at the mess. she looked like she was about to say something about it, but decided against it. Instead she said: "Hello Captain Hitsugaya. My name is (F/N L/N). It's nice to meet you." "You must be the new officer. I suppose your here about your mission." "Yes Sir." Hm he could get used to someone being respectful like this... He told her she was supposed to go defend the world of the living for a bit as there had been a recent hollow outbreak. She was supposed to start tomorrow. "That is all." He said. "Ok sir. Also.." She paused like she was afraid to ask."Yes?" "Do you need help cleaning here?" Hitsugaya stared for a second.. Then he started laughing! LAUGHING! The emotionless captain. He pulled himself together, blushing. "That would be nice." he muttered. "I can do that now, if you'd like." She said smiling. "That would be fine." said Hitsugaya still blushing. She smiled again and starting picking up trash. "May I ask what happened." "My irresponsible lieutenant through a party." He said moodily. "Ah I see." She said. "I know it's not my place but, am I correct when I say she has an office also?" "Yes, but she prefers to annoy me it seems." She wrinkled her brow. "But, you're the captain." "Yes, but I'm the child captain who seems to deserve no respect." he scowled. Then he paused. Why was he telling this to an almost complete stranger. "Ah, I understand. People believe that because I'm young that I am weak and unintelligent." "How old are you?" He asked. She didn't look that young. She tapped her chin. "About 13 human years." Hitsugaya's mouth fell open. She looked at him quizzically. "I-It's just you don't look that young." He stammered. Great now he was loosing his composure twice as bad. Why did he have to do that? "I could say the same to you. I don't see what everybody talks about. Plus..." She blushed. "You're an amazing captain." Hitsugaya blushed "Thank you." He said, stammering once again. Why was he so nervous around her?

Reader POV

"I'm done captain." "Ok thank you. I will see you later." You walked out and back to your room. _I didn't realize the captain was that handso- Wait! That's your captain! Focus on something else... anything else._ You opened the door and collapsed on the bed. _I hope I do see him later.._ You thought drifting to sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! There will be a second chapter coming soon!**


End file.
